


Tiger Lily Lips

by EatShitAndDie



Series: Summer Lovin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 私がモテてどうすんだ | Watashi ga Motete Dousunda | Kiss Him Not Me
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Feels, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatShitAndDie/pseuds/EatShitAndDie
Summary: Harry ends up going with Hermione for the summer after third year, leading to a trip to France and realisations about himself, along with changes. The changes garner the attention of people when he gets back, some more than others.(Kiss Him Not Me is part of the plot basis for the story.)





	

"Hermione?" Harry turned his position, moving onto his side from his back, the grass tickling his body as he moved, looking from the sky gazing to look over at the bushy haired girl, her naturally tanned skin glowing in the sunlight, dark brown eyes squinting from the harsh rays, "What's it like?"

Her face scrunched up as she considered him for a second, "What do you mean? Being a girl?" She turned and moved into a similar position to Harry so that she could look at him fully, the tree next to them offering some protection from the harsh rays.

"Going home," He choked a little at this point, eyes glistening as he looked straight into her dark orbs, her own eyes starting to water as she realised what he was asking, "Seeing your parents... I just..." The sob broke out of him as the tears started to slip down, Hermione's eyes widening as her own tears fell, quickly reaching out towards Harry, wrapping him in a warm hug.

"Shh... Listen to me Harry," She whispered, rubbing circles into his back as he cried into her shoulder, "I know you may have never gotten the chance to really know your parents, but I'm sure they're proud of you just like I am, they'd love you just like I do, you're like a brother to me, and without you I don't know if I'd enjoy Hogwarts if it wasn't for you... I may not even be here..."

Emerald eyes peered into her own dark iris's as he leaned back slightly, "I know but sometimes..." He paused as he breathed a little shakily, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself, "... Sometimes it's just hard I suppose, and I can't help but wonder what they'd think of me, taking you to see them... I'll never get that, I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid, I'm just so glad to have you..." Another sob clawed it's way out of his throat as finished speaking.

Hermione looked at the boy she had come to think of as a brother, her watery eyes lighting up as she tought of something, "Maybe... Maybe you could come with me this summer, you wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's house..." She whispered gently to him, his own eyes lighting up, his face showing a heart aching wonder that made the tears well up again.

"Really?" The raven haired boy spoke gently, as if afraid to believe her.

"Really..."

\-------

"Ice mice..." Harry spoke to the stone guardian leading to Dumbledore's office, stepping quickly up the steps towards the door, Hermione following him at the same pace, her hair bobbing around as she kept his pace.

Turning to Hermione as he raised his fist to knock on the wooden door, he waited for her nod before rapping his fist against it before taking a step back, waiting for permission to enter.

His thought were answered by the man himself with a muffled "Come in, come in!" from inside.

Walking in, Harry looked around the partly familiar office before looking towards the twinkling blue eyes, Hermione looking around with that look in her eyes saying that she wanted to investigate things, her fingers twitching as her eyes moved rapidly over every surface of the office visible to her.

"What brings you both here today?" Dumbledore questioned them, eyes looking at them knowingly, a small smile that made them feel a little more comfortable asking him about the summer plans.

Hermione stepped forward at this point, "Sir, I'm not sure if you can tell, but the Dursleys... They're not the best of people... We want to know if Harry ca-"

Dumbledore cut her off swiftly, his eyes hardening slightly as he hazed at them for a second, "I know what you're about to ask Miss. Granger and I don't think-" only to be cut ff by the young girl as her hair seemed to come alive as she swung her head, visibly angry with the man.

"I mean no offence sir, but in all honesty, what use is the protection of the house if he gets harmed more inside it than he would outside of it!" The girl snapped at the old man, Harry staring at her in wide eyed astonishment, Dumbledore himself seeming slightly astounded, "Besides, after last year my parents were already considering taking us to France again, meaning Harry wouldn't even be around here as people would expect, with us in the muggle world, sir!"

The old man seemed to take in her words as he lent back in his chair, staring unblinkingly at her, staring into her very being as he considered the possibility.

"Very well..." He spoke softly to them, offering a smile.

"Not to mention-" Hermione had started to continue her rant before realising the man's words, her eyes widening to epic proportions, "Really?!" Harry himself echoing her disbelief.

"Yes, really," Amusement had crept into his tone, the twinkling returning as his eyes softened again, "I believe Harry could benefit from it..." As the man finished speaking he was swept up in a fierce hug by Harry and Hermione quickly joined in.

"Thank you sir!"

Neither noticed the glimmer of regret that had lurked in his eyes.

\---

"I'm so happy Harry!" Hermione near shouted as they walked out from the entry where the stone guardian was, "We can spend the holidays together!"

Harry looked at her, his own emerald eyes shining with happiness, "And from what you said possibly France! Will they let me come?" Harry let some of his worry show as he spoke to Hermione.

The girl looked at him with a gentle tug of the lips, "Of course! They've been so excited to properly meet you!"

Harry looked at her for a second before raising his hand, palm up, so that it was between them and visible to her inquisitive eyes, ones that widened as a tiger Lily grew out of nowhere on his palm before slowly fluttering into the air and over to her.

"How?!" She seemed astounded, her eyes roaming his face before he laughed and ran off, the bushy haired girl chasing after him.

Yet again, both of them missed something. This time it was a man in all black with a crooked nosed, locked onto the place the young boy had just been, mind racing as he remembered a girl with the same eyes as the boy who had done something all to similar.

\--


End file.
